a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices used for the transport of both gaseous and liquid fluids and more specifically to a connection assembly for creating a releasable fluid seal connection between two or more sections of tubing.
b. Background Art
Tubing sections, for example, medical tubing, must often be joined together to provide for fluid flow from one medical device to another. It is often desirable, therefore, to connect and disconnect tubing sections from one another. For example, when a patient is provided intravenous fluids, it is often required that an empty fluid bag be replaced with a full fluid bag. It is preferred to merely detach a tubing section connected with the fluid bag to a second tubing section connected with the needle or stent placed intravenously in the patient. In order to switch between the first fluid bag and the second fluid bag, the tubing section connected with the first fluid bag can be disconnected from the second tubing section. The second tubing section can then be easily connected with a tubing section connected with the new fluid bag. This is much simpler than removing the intravenous stent from the patient and replacing it with a new stent directly connected with a new the fluid bag.
Against this backdrop the present disclosure is provided.